HAUNTED
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 41. Selina and Tim decide to look for ghosts in Wayne Enterprise.


Another story for your viewing pleasure! It's a nice sunny day, and I'm in a good mood. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

HAUNTED

* * *

Selina sighed and looked at the elevator buttons. She closed her eyes and pressed a random button. She felt the elevator moving up and she opened her eyes. She was going to the 30th floor.

Selina got off the elevator on the 30th floor and looked at the plaques. One said Bruce Wayne, CEO.

Selina smiled and walked to the door. She gave a quick wave to Jessica and walked into Bruce's office.

Bruce looked up from his files, "What are you doing here?"

Selina shrugged, "Ivy and Harvey kicked me and Harley out for two days."

"Why?" Bruce asked, going back to his paperwork.

Selina rolled her eyes, "What do you think they're doing?"

"I truly have no clue."

Selina sighed, "You're a horrible detective."

"Yeah," Bruce rolled his eyes, "Right."

Selina sighed and pulled up another chair, "So what are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"Hmm. Fun."

"Are you just here to stop me from working?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Wonderful."

Selina sighed and leaned back in the chair, "This is fun."

"Tim is…" Bruce looked around, "Tim's around here somewhere."

"You brought him?"

"He's sick. I couldn't leave him at home alone, so I had to bring him to work."

"Alfred isn't home?"

"No, he's visiting a cousin."

Selina yawned, "I'm bored."

Tim walked into the office, reading a magazine, "Bruce, where's your porn stash?"

Bruce's eyes widened and he glanced at Selina.

Selina glared at Bruce, "Porn what?"

Tim looked up from the 'Seventeen' magazine, "Hey Selina."

"Hi Tim."

"What are you doing here? Are you sick too?"

Selina laughed, "No, just wanting to hang out with you."

"Of course," Tim smirked grabbing another seat.

"You don't seem very sick," Bruce murmured not looking up from his work.

"Oh Bruce, you don't know how bad I feel inside."

"Mhmm."

Tim sighed and looked at Selina, "Wanna go explore?"

"Explore what?" Selina asked.

"The 13th floor," Tim laughed in an evil voice.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Sure, let's go," Selina smiled getting up.

Bruce looked up, "Be careful. I mean it. I don't want to get a call from anybody saying they have a kid and a woman dangling off the side of the building. If that does happen, I will not be calling 911."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I love you too."

Selina kissed Bruce's lips, "We'll be good."

Tim and Selina walked out of the office and down the hallway.

"So where are we going?"

"If I tell you will you make fun of me?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon!"

"Oh, just tell me!"

"Fine. I think this place is haunted."

"What?" Selina laughed.

"I said don't laugh!" Tim frowned.

Selina smiled, "I'm sorry. Why do you think that?"

"I was getting a drink of water on a few floors below this, and the lights in the employee's lounge were flickering on and off."

"Was anyone around you?"

"No."

"Huh. Weird."

"You believe me right?" Tim asked.

"Well, I believe in bad wiring," Selina added.

Tim sighed.

"Did you tell Bruce?"

"No. He'd make fun of me. Then Dick would find out, then he's make fun of me. It'd be a never ending chain of making fun of Tim."

Selina nodded, "Right."

"Do you want to explore with me?"

"Sure," Selina smiled.

Tim grinned, "Let's go."

"Sow what do you have in mind?"

"Go check out the building."

"Let's get started."

* * *

Tim jumped out of the elevator on the 6th floor.

Selina walked after him, "Slow down sickie."

"Oh right," Tim coughed.

Selina rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, "So what are we looking for?"

"Ghosts."

"Ah, right. Where do we begin?"

"This 6th floor."

"What is the significance?"

"I think I heard a rumor that someone died."

"Where? How?"

"I think he had a heart attack on the toilet and died."

Selina frowned, "Uh…"

"Yeah. It was this old dude."

"I didn't know about this."

"Yeah."

"Let's get started," Selina mumbled.

"Ok," Tim sighed sitting down.

"What are you doing?"

"Well the ghost has to come to you."

Selina stared at him, "I'm going back upstairs."

"Aw c'mon! Is Bruce gonna be more fun than this?"

"Yes."

"But he's doing paperwork!"

"So?"

"Bruce is lame when he does paperwork."

"So?"

"He is no fun."

"So?"

"You know, I can see why you and Bruce date."

"And why is that?"

"You guys are so stubborn!"

Selina laughed and rolled her eyes.

Tim grumbled, "I don't get it, why are old people so lame?"

"We aren't lame and I am NOT old."

"Yes you are to both of those."

"Whatever," Selina mumbled.

"What do you and Bruce do together anyways? He's like always working. Day AND night. NIGHT. Ya know, night?"

"Yes Tim, I know what you mean. I'm not stupid."

"Well what do you do?"

"Do you know how babies are made?"

"Oh please, everyone does."

Selina smirked and stared at Tim.

Tim cocked his head, "Wait so… OH GOD! Oh God! That's nasty!"

Selina laughed, "Not so innocent anymore are you?"

"Aw that's gross."

Selina smirked and began walking down the hallway.

Tim laid down on the ground, "Selina don't leave! I don't want to be eaten by the ghost!"

"I'm sure ghosts don't eat annoying 14 year olds."

Tim stuck his tongue at her.

Selina laughed and sat down next to Tim, she opened her mouth to speak then she stopped and looked around.

Tim looked at her, "What?"

Selina looked behind her.

"Selina?"

Selina stared at the door and felt the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up.

"Hey… Selina, are you ok?"

Selina shook her head, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know. I felt like someone was looking at me."

"Told you it was haunted."

"That doesn't mean anything," Selina rolled her eyes.

Tim grabbed Selina's arm and pointed to her goose bumps, "What are these?"

"My physical sign I'm gonna go kick some 14 year olds."

"That's not funny," Tim muttered.

Selina pulled her arm away and rubbed it, "They don't mean anything."

"Yeah. Sure."

Selina got up and began walking down the hallway.

"Selina! What are you doing now?"

"I want to go see who is down there."

"It's then ghost!"

"There's no ghost Tim."

"Yes there is!"

"Don't make me call Bruce and tell him you aren't sick."

Tim pouted and got up, "Fine. Let's go find that "living" person."

Selina rubbed Tim's back, "You're a good kid."

"Be quiet."

* * *

Selina opened the employee's lounge door and walked in. Tim was right behind her.

"Alright Tim, you see anything?"

"Not yet."

"See? There's no ghost."

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell me to shut up; I'll make sure Bruce grounds you."

"I'll poke holes in your condoms."

Selina gave Tim a small slap, "Don't you dare."

"You guys are gross."

"Be quiet and look for your ghost."

Tim grumbled and sat down at the table.

"Get me a soda," Selina grumbled sitting down next to Tim.

Tim handed her Bruce's master key.

"Where'd you get this?" Selina asked taking it from him.

"Bruce gave it to me, he said to go busy myself and buy a bunch of sugary crap."

"Great father."

"He tries his best."

Selina got up and opened the pop machine; she pulled out a Diet Coke and closed the door. She locked it back up and sat down with her pop.

"Why do you and Bruce do that?"

Selina sighed, "Do you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not."

"Damn."

Selina looked at him, "Bruce would beat you if he heard that language coming from you."

"It's not like he hasn't said worse."

"Quiet Tim."

Tim looked around, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Tim sniffed, "It smells like really gross cologne."

Selina sniffed, "Huh."

"You smell it?'

"Yeah."

Tim looked around, "Where is it coming from?"

Selina shrugged and took a sip of her pop.

Tim grumbled and sat back.

Selina plugged her nose, it smelled like a musky old attic "Oh God."

"What?"

"It's really strong!"

Tim got closer to Selina, "Are you sure that isn't your perfume?"

"Ew! No!"

"Weird," Tim muttered looking around the room.

"What are you thinking Tim?"

"It's the ghost."

Selina rolled her eyes, "C'mon Tim…"

"Ghosts can give off scents."

"You have too much time on your hands."

Tim growled. Selina laughed and gave him a push.

Tim opened his mouth to speak then suddenly one of the cabinet doors creaked open.

Selina and Tim jumped and stared at the door.

Tim moved closer to Selina, "W-what was that?"

Selina moved to protect Tim if she had to, "I d-don't know."

They both got up and began to back away.

The cabinet door slammed shut causing Selina and Tim to jump back.

Selina pulled Tim to her, "T-Tim what the hell is going on?"

Tim shook his head, "I d-don't know."

They both began moving out of the room. Another cabinet door of the opposite side of the room was pulled open sharply.

Selina grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him out of the room. The two of them ran out into the hallway and didn't stop until they reached the staircase on the other side of the building.

Selina dropped to the ground and looked at Tim, "Are you ok?"

Tim nodded, "Are you?"

"I think so."

Tim sat next to Selina, "What happened?"

"I… don't know."

Tim shuddered, "Still think the place isn't haunted?"

Selina sighed, "Shut up."

"Told you I was right."

Selina sighed, "So now what do we do?"

Tim shrugged, "I dunno."

Selina frowned, "Should we tell Bruce?"

"Not yet," Tim responded digging through his backpack.

"What are you looking for?"

Tim pulled out a tape recorder, "You ever see 'Interview with a Vampire'?"

* * *

Tim kicked in the door and turned on his flashlight, "Hello?"

Selina pushed behind Tim, "Go find the ghost."

"C'mon Selina," Tim pulled Selina in.

They walked over to the tables and sat down again.

Tim turned on the tape recorder, "Is anyone here?"

"Why do you have that?" Selina asked.

"In case I need to question anyone and I need the proof."

"Oh."

Tim cleared his throat, "If anyone is in this room and wants to talk please come forward."

Selina moved closer to Tim, "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I watch Ghost Hunters every Wednesday."

Selina frowned, "You know those are fake."

"You know you are a constant downer."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Get started with the ghost stuff."

Tim sighed, "Ok, so are you an old man?"

Selina groaned.

"Shut up Selina."

Selina sighed and grabbed her pop off the table which she had left there before the ghostly experience.

"Why are you still here?"

"So he can look up girls' skirts."

"Selina."

"Sorry. Continue."

Tim grumbled, "Anything else you want to say?"

"Who are you asking?" Selina asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Sorry," Selina muttered taking a sip of her pop.

Tim jumped back and dusted off his hair.

Selina stared at Tim, "You ok Captain Crazy?"

"Selina!"

"What!" Selina snapped.

"Knock it off!" Tim growled.

"Knock what off?"

"God, you know what you did!"

"Why don't you remind me?"

"You friggin' touched my hair and then whispered in my ear."

Selina quickly looked around, "Right."

"What?"

"Tim I didn't do that."

Tim looked at Selina, "Yeah you did."

Selina shook her head being serious, "Tim I didn't do that."

"Shit."

"Timothy! Language!"

"Well what the hell was that!"

"I don't know!"

Tim shuddered, "Are you an angry ghost?"

Selina looked around, "Maybe he wants us to leave Tim."

Tim jumped up, "Let's go. I want to go over this tape."

Selina got up and followed Tim quickly out of the room.

Tim shut the door behind them and they took off running down the hallway to the stairs.

Selina sat down next to Tim, "Why is no one on this floor?"

"It's being remodeled," Tim responded pulling out the tape recorder.

"Oh. Let's turn on that tape."

* * *

Selina and Tim had their arms tightly around each other as they stared at the tape recorder lying on the floor. Neither of them said anything, they just stared blankly at the recorder. Something… or someone had replied to all of their questions.

"What do we do?" Selina asked in a whisper.

Tim shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well, he's the old man. We don't know why he's still here. And he wanted us to get the hell out of that room."

Tim shuddered, "We should just leave him."

Selina nodded, "Maybe we should apologize, and then get the hell out of there."

Tim nodded, "Let's go."

They slowly headed back down the hallway. Selina creaked open the door and looked inside. Tim pressed himself closer to her.

"Excuse me, sir, thank you for letting us talk to you."

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't hunt us down, kill our families, and then drag our souls to hell."

Selina sighed and closed the door, "Good job Tim."

"What? I don't wanna go to hell in a hand basket!"

Selina grumbled and walked to the elevator, "What floor?"

"30," Tim muttered walking over to Selina.

Selina pressed the button and waited.

"Are you gonna tell Bruce?"

Selina sighed and got onto the elevator, "I think we should."

Tim got onto the elevator, "Yeah. Ok."

They waited as the elevator moved up to the 30th floor. The bell rang and they got off. They walked past Jessica and into Bruce's office.

"Bruce!" Tim yelled running up to him.

"What the hell," Bruce snapped looking up from the paperwork.

Selina jumped over, "Bruce, Wayne Enterprises is haunted."

"It's haunted!" Tim yelled.

Bruce stared at them blankly.

"Did you hear us? Dude, it's haunted."

Selina sighed, "We have proof and everything."

Bruce sighed, "What floor was this on?"

"The 6th."

Bruce sighed and pointed to the chairs, "Take a seat."

Selina and Tim both sat down looking at each other.

Bruce looked at them both and put his pen down, he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, "Now, both of you understand that there is construction being done on that floor?"

Selina and Tim nodded.

"Now what exactly happened on that floor?"

"The lights were flickering in the employee's lounge!" Tim added.

"I felt like I was being watched," Selina continued.

"I felt like I was touched!"

Bruce stared at Tim with a concerned look.

"There was a really gross smell," Selina interrupted.

"And somebody was talking!"

"And the cabinet doors were being slammed shut."

Bruce kicked his legs up on his desk, "Huh."

"What?" Selina asked.

"Alright, let's start with the first one. The flickering lights."

"Alright," Tim responded impatiently.

"There are four guys working on the 6th floor. This is the second time today those damn workers have been messing with people."

"Say what?" Tim gasped.

"What?" Bruce replied in confusion.

"No Bruce it… never mind."

Bruce sighed.

"So they were just messing with us?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to get their asses up here and have them admit what they've been doing to you guys?"

Selina sighed, "That's ok."

Tim frowned, "So there is no ghost?"

"No," Bruce sighed, "Sorry kid."

"So they were messing with the lights?"

"Yep."

"And they were checking out Selina's ass?"

"Hey!" Selina growled.

Bruce smirked, "I guess."

"They were the one who were touching me?"

Bruce stared at Tim, "Where did they touch you?"

"Ew Bruce," Tim frowned, "I just felt like someone touched my hair."

"Huh. They have some invisible loose strings hanging around the 6th floor lounge."

"Sons of bitches," Tim growled.

"Timothy! Watch your language!" Bruce snapped.

"Sorry," Tim mumbled, "What about the smell?"

"They have gross cologne," Bruce shuddered, "Horrible smell when I was interviewing them with Lucius."

"What about the talking?"

"They were messing with you again. Some how."

Selina sighed, "Looks like there is no ghost Tim."

Tim frowned, "Damn it."

"Alright, no more late night TV," Bruce growled.

"C'mon Bruce! You should hear how Dick talks."

"He's older than you."

"So?"

"He's more mature."

Tim sighed, "That's not fair… and he's really not that mature."

"I'm done arguing with you Tim."

Selina smiled at their family tiff.

Bruce looked at Selina, "Do there is no ghost."

"Wait a second, what about the cabinets?"

"Cabinets?"

"Yeah," Tim interrupted, "They were slamming shut and opening."

Bruce stared at them, "Uh…"

Selina and Tim both gasped and looked at each other. Bruce scratched the back of his neck and looked at Selina.

"Bruce?" Selina asked.

"I don't know what to say there Selina. Maybe they have strings attached to the cabinets. But I think you guys would have seen them. Huh."

Selina shuddered, "I'm getting out of here."

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"Can I stay at the Wayne Palace with you for awhile? Ivy and Harvey probably aren't gonna give up the apartment for a few more days."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, you can stay with me. Where is Harley staying?"

"She's with friends."

"Ah."

"Yes, so I'm gonna go back to the Palace."

"Do you have your bag?"

Selina smiled, "I already dropped it off earlier."

Bruce smirked, "Sneaky."

Selina kissed Bruce on the lips, "See you later."

Bruce grinned, "Yeah."

Tim frowned and made a grossed out face at the two.

Selina waved to Tim, "See ya later kid."

"Bye Selina."

Selina walked out of the office and off to catch a cab.

Tim looked at Bruce, "I learned a lot today."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You are disgusting."

Bruce looked at him, "What?"

"I know what you and Selina do."

Bruce leaned in and looked at his adopted son, "Oh really?"

Tim nodded, "Yep. So tell me, what is so special about making babies, or as it is commonly known as, sex?"

Bruce frowned, "What do you know about that? You're 12."

"Bruce, I'm 14. I know a little more than what you think I know. You can thank Dick."

"Who told you about me and Selina?"

"Selina."

"Ah," Bruce muttered.

Tim shook his head, "You are gross."

"Be quiet."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Please dad?" Tim jokingly pouted and got into a begging position.

Bruce glared at him, "Make it quick."

"What is sex like?"

Bruce said nothing and went back to his work.

"Aw! C'mon Bruce!"

"Why don't you go ask Dick?"

"He doesn't tell me anything."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "If I give you a semi-pornographic magazine will you go sit in that corner and let me finish my work?"

Tim grinned, "Yes."

Bruce opened the bottom cabinet in his desk and pulled out a file, "Be careful."

"I didn't know you can have these at work."

"You can't, but I own the place so I can bring it with me."

"Selina's gonna kill you."

"She won't if she doesn't find out," Bruce threatened.

Tim slinked over to the corner and sat in down. Bruce moved back to his work.

Tim frowned, "Why are there only boobs in this magazine?"

"Because below the belt nudity is very inappropriate. Especially for small boys."

"You suck."

"I said it was a semi-pornographic magazine."

Tim pouted and continued looking at the pictures, "This sucks."

"Be quiet or I'll feed you to the ghost."

Tim bit his lip and said nothing.

FIN


End file.
